


In My Arms

by howtobetrash101 (dontyoureallycare)



Series: useless fluff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Perfect, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute af, established oihina, i cant okay its really good, i miss you, kiss, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/howtobetrash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata has been away on an international college volleyball retreat for Two Months hes finally back<br/>and Oikawa needs his sunshine in his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolbabyhinata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbabyhinata/gifts).



How is this boy even real? I ask myself as he bounds up to me, his mere presence clearing away any shadows that might be lurking anywhere- inside or outside my head.  
“Tooru!” he shouts when he’s about 5 feet away “Catch!”  
I throw my arms open and bend my knees to brace for impact as his warm body collides with mine and all the empty space inside is filled till it’s overflowing with his warmth.  
I cling tighter and lift him up into a more comfortable hug as his legs wrap around my waist  
“Shou” I breathe the name into his neck where my face is buried. My voice doesn’t tremble like I thought it might and I hug him closer.  
2 months  
2 months without him and I’m a Touch-Starved Wreck™  
Pathetic  
He doesn’t let go either though so I feel slightly less pathetic  
I lean back a bit out of the embrace and he slides off -but manages to wiggle ever so slightly closer into the non-existent space between us- and his arms form a ring around me.  
“Welcome home Chibi-chan,” I say digging out the old tease to keep the tears at bay and it works -I suppose- only one set escapes those eyes that have stolen the beauty of the stars. (You can call me cheesy but even an unbias person will tell you Hinata's eyes hold stars)  
“Grand-King”, he says back; the bite of his tease lost in the slight crack in his voice as his forehead hits my chest.  
That outrageous shade of orange is the most beautiful colour in the world I decide as I place a kiss on his head without any conscious thought.  
That makes him grin up at me, not a dazzling grin but a private one, one that can make steel butterflies flap their tireless wings in my belly- and I know that kissing him here would be a public indecency. So I pull us apart using every last ounce of strength in my reserve and tuck him into my side. Taking his bag in my other hand I guide us to the train station.  
“Let’s go home babe,” I say as he slips his hand under my jacket and shirt and smooths circles into my skin, the muscles there relaxing at the familiar touch.  
“Hmm, home,” he says almost sleepily, he’s leaning his weight on me and it’s heaven even if my arm starts falling asleep.  
We get on the train home and really we can't sit down or we’ll miss our stop  
Two months of restless sleep is making Shouyo smell like a personalised sleeping drug, so we stand.  
“I cannot believe I talked you into going,” I say filling the quiet so we don’t fall asleep standing  
“What was I thinking Shou?” I continue in an exaggeratedly devastated voice - well not very exaggerated but who needs to know?- he giggles into my side -his face pressed against my bicep- and again that missing warmth fills me all the way to the tips of my toes and this time I can’t help myself  
I pull his face up using a finger under his chin and press my grin onto his small smile, then quickly pull away.  
“Oh no you don’t” he mutters under his breath as he threads his fingers into my hair and pulls me back to his lips, and finally, it's not just warmth filling the empty spaces, something else, something solid slots into place as our lips move together. Slow and almost too sweet to handle.  
We break apart, our foreheads together breathing just slightly harder.  
“I mis-” he starts but I cut him off with my hand this time cause really another kiss like that and I’ll be sobbing on the floor  
“At home” I whisper and I know he understands. The rest of the ride we stand side by side with him talking, softly at first but then getting really into it as he explains the different people and games and techniques he saw at the international volleyball retreat.  
Finally, finally it was our stop and we hop off and start towards our apartment, he laced our fingers together as we walked and I couldn’t believe how that was still affecting me after _3 years._  
And then we’re at our door and somehow I ended up telling him he couldn’t cross the threshold on his own before his confusion could voice itself I opened the door and put the bag in and to the left then turned.  
And in one quick movement had him in my arms bridal style.  
He let out a squeak and quickly wrapped his arms around my neck as I walked him in  
“Planning on letting go anytime soon?” He asks with a breathless giggle that honestly had to be illegal or at least a patented weapon.  
“Never” I reply kicking the door closed listening for the click of the lock before swooping in for a kiss.  
This was what I needed. Needed like oxygen to breathe.  
“I. Missed. You. So. Much. I. Love. You. Hinata. Shouyo” I say as the back of my legs hit the couch and I slump into it- Punctuating each word with a kiss to a different part of his face his eyes his nose his cheeks his forehead.  
“Fuck, Tooru,” he says leaning back to adjust slightly to our new position on the couch. Shifting so he was straddling me  
“How did I get so lucky?” He whispered finally his eyes holding mine with such reverence- his small calloused hands on either side of my face were so delicate yet so possessive it made any anxiety I had about being the only one feeling lonely disappear.  
“That’s my line sunshine,” I say pressing another kiss to his lips  
He smiles -that smile that he has just for me one that’s almost a smirk and almost a grin and it’s broken by a yawn, which in turn makes me yawn.  
“Yeah I really couldn’t sleep too well without you beautiful.” He whispers low and slow. And really who let him end his sentence like that it really wasn’t fair I thought as the slight blush rose to my cheeks  
“Do you want to shower? ” I ask to mask how gone I was  
“No I want to cuddle up with you and sleep for foreverrr,” he says with another yawn burying his face into my neck  
“Go get changed then, come on,” I say lifting us up to put him down, but he’s got an excellent grip and I end up carrying him to the bedroom. Not that i mind the clinging, honestly I think I need the clinging more than he does .  
It takes a few minutes to get ready for bed but not a full thirty seconds for us to completely tangle into each other- my head under his chin my arm around his waist our legs forming one mixed heap- and fall asleep


End file.
